1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to optical fiber telecommunication cables. More particularly, the present invention relates to optical fiber multi-ribbon transmission elements for optical fiber telecommunications cables in which at least two independent optical fiber ribbons are adjacently disposed in a common plane and surrounded by a common exterior sheath.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Optical fiber cables are now widely used in the telecommunications field to transmit information. Optical fiber cables are frequently relying on optical fiber ribbons or multi-ribbons to achieve optimum packing density in high fiber count cables. Ribbonized fibers are chosen because they provide an organized structure which increases packing efficiency and permits rapid splicing and connectorization.
As the frequency of ribbonized fiber use has increased, the handleability of such ribbons has become very important. According to Lochovic et al., An Overview of Key Ribbon Handleability Attributes, International Wire & Cable Symposium Proceedings 1997, page 260, "handleability" is defined as the handling stages that a ribbon undergoes during installation and potential subsequent fiber access of a cable; beginning with the separation of a ribbon from the cable and concluding with the final fixation in the fiber optic system. According to this article, some of the attributes of handleability include: thermal strip; peelability; separability; furcatability; and robustness. The authors of the aforementioned article have found that manipulation of only the adhesion at the matrix and fiber interface to optimize peelability can degrade other handleability characteristics such as separability and robustness.
The optical fiber multi-ribbon of the present invention addresses the problems of peelability, splitability (also referred to as separability) and robustness which has been lacking in prior art optical fiber ribbons and multi-ribbons.